Waiting For You
by castlelover332
Summary: What happens when Mike falls for Quinn? Will she love him back or totally reject him? May add more chapters. :
1. I Love You

Disclaimer: I don't own glee, sadly.

A/N: Ok, I'm just going to try to write a Quike/Fabang fic so yeah. Hope you enjoy anyway.

Mike's POV

I watched as Quinn Fabray walked down the hall in her cheerios uniform, and all I can say is that I was mesmerized. But I knew that Quinn was never breaking up with Finn, I knew that I would never have a chance with her and it made my heart shatter. I saw Finn run up to her and she looked disappointed.

"What do you mean no one is hiring?" she asks disappointed.

"I've tried everywhere Quinn, I'm really sorry." He explains.

"Finn, I know you tried but if you don't find a job my parents are going to find out and kill me!" she exclaims as anger starts to fill her voice.

"I-I know Quinn just give me time." He tries to explain.

"We don't have time!" she shouts.

"I get that it's just-

"I don't care just get a job." She says walking away in disappointment.

I hated seeing Quinn like this and it got worse as the week went on. "Hey Quinn." I say when I see her alone.

"Oh, hi Mike." She says not looking up from her seat.

I noticed that she wasn't in her cheerios uniform. "Um is something wrong?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"I-I was k-kicked off the cheerios." She stuttered.

"I-I'm so sorry." I say not knowing what to do.

"It's ok, I mean it was hard at first but it's ok now." She exclaimed getting up from her seat. "Look I really need to go." She says after a short pause.

"O-ok." I say as she leaves in a hurry.

The weekend was uneventful for me so I was pretty glad that it was Monday. As I walked into the choir room I noticed Quinn was there crying again.

"Quinn?" I ask confused as why she was here.

"Mike! W-why are you here?" she asks whipping away her tears.

"I come to dance here sometimes." I say still sounding confused.

"O-oh then I guess I'll be going." She says standing up.

"N-no you don't have to leave." I say.

"Oh ok." She says sitting back down.

I sit down next to her. "What's wrong Quinn." I ask putting my arm around her shoulder.

"My parents found out I was pregnant and they kicked me out." She says silent tears falling down her cheeks.

"Oh my gosh where are you staying now?" I ask concern filling my voice.

"I'm staying at Finn's house." She says whipping away the tears.

Of course she's staying at Finn's house, where else would she stay? "Oh." I say looking at the floor. "How's that working out for you?" I ask still looking at the floor.

"Eh it's ok, but Finn only talks about sports and stuff like that." She says also looking at the floor.

"Well lunch is almost over so I better get to Spanish class." I say as I walk out of the room disappointed.

I walk into Spanish looking upset and I guess Mr. Schue noticed because he asked me to stay after class.

"Hey Mike you seem upset." He says concerned.

"N-no not at all." I say nervously.

"Mike, I can tell you seem a little down, you could hardly pay attention." He says his voice sounded flat and had no emotion in it.

"Well, Mr. Schue, have you ever loved somebody you knew you could never have?" I asked hoping for an answer.

After a long pause Mr. Schue finally answered. "Um yeah why." He says his voice growing quiet.

"Well I kinda like Quinn." I say nervously.

"Hm well all I can say is go for it." He exclaimed.

"Thanks Mr. Schue." I say leaving the classroom.

I really thought about what Mr. Schuester said. Maybe I should just ask her if she wants to hang out, just as friends… for now. So I decided to look for Quinn. I finally found her in the sitting in the gym all alone.

"Hey." I called out to her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked smiling.

"Oh I just wanted to talk to you." I say happy she finally smiled.

"Ok so what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked curiously.

"Um, d-did you want to maybe see a movie, you know as friends?" I asked nervously.

"Sure." She says smiling at me.

"C-cool h-how about Friday at 8:00 a-at my house." I stuttered.

"Sure." She says giggling.

I saw her skip out the door. Wow I can't believe she actually said yes.

Friday came sooner than I thought and I was at my house cooking pasta. It was 7:30 and I was actually getting nervous. At around 7:40 I heard the doorbell ring and I ran to get it. "Hey Quinn!" I exclaimed smiling.

"Hey. Mmm something smells good." She says hugging me.

"Oh it's the pasta." I say hugging her back.

"So what movie are we watching?" she asks curiously.

"I was thinking that we could watch _Waiting For Forever_." I say smiling.

"Awesome I love that movie!" she exclaims.

"Awesome, well why don't I put it in and then I'll dip out the pasta." I exclaimed.

"Ok." She says taking a seat on the couch as I pop in the movie and get the pasta.

"Here you go." I say handing her a plate and a fork.

"Thanks." She says smiling as I sit down next to her.

About 45 minutes into the movie I see that Quinn has fallen asleep. "Hmm what should I do?" I mutter to myself. After a few minutes of thinking I decided to take her into the guest room. After I get her into bed I look at the clock and see it's 10:30 and decided to go to bed.

I wake up at around 8:00 that morning and decide to cook some fried eggs. Soon I hear Quinn come into the kitchen. "Good morning." I say smiling.

"Morning." She says groggily.

"Are you still tired?" I asked giggling.

"A little…" she says trailing off.

"Well sit down and eat, we have to get you back to Finn's house." I say handing her a plate of eggs.

"Oh thanks." She says sitting down.

"No problem, don't tell anyone but I like to cook." I say sitting down.

"Why are you embarrassed?" she asks curiously.

"If the guys on the football team found out they'd kill me." I laughed.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone." She says eating a fork full of egg.

"Thanks." I say gratefully.

"Well I better get ready so I don't worry Carol." She says getting up and walking towards the room.

"Ok I'll be here cleaning up." I exclaim.

After about 20 minutes I hear Quinn come into the kitchen. "I had a really good time." She says smiling.

"Me too." I say.

"Well let's go." She says with a little sadness in her voice.

"Ok." I say sadness filling my voice.

We got into her car and drove off. The drive wasn't long, only 15 minutes. So we got to Finn's and once she went into the house I walked back home.

The rest of the weekend went by like that and before I knew it was Monday. I walked into school that day feeling a little upset knowing that I would see Finn and Quinn with each other. But when I walked past Finn's locker I saw Rachel talking to him, and he had a hurt expression on his face.

Once Rachel leaves I walk towards Finn. "Hey what was that about?" I ask.

"Oh um nothing." He says walking away in a hurry.

The day went by sort of fast and now it was time for glee. But when I walked in I saw Quinn crying and Finn and Puck were fighting. After few minutes Mr. Schuester came in and broke it up.

Quietly I walked over towards Quinn. "What the hell happened?" I ask.

"F-finn f-found out t-that P-puck is t-the f-father." She cried, tears falling down her cheeks.

"R-really?" I ask.

"Mmhmm." She says burying he face in her hands.

"I'm done with all of you!" Finn shouted and stormed out.

Glee club ended early that day and I brought Quinn back to Finn's house. "See ya." I say as she gets out.

"Mike c-can I tell you something?" she asks.

"Sure, anything." I say.

"I love you." She says.

"I-I love you too." I say surprised.

I get out of the car and kiss her lightly on the lips.

"I love you." She repeats.

"How about we go to breadsticks?" I ask.

A/N: Ok hope you enjoyed! Should I make another chapter? R&R


	2. Moving In

Disclaimer: I don't own glee, I wish I did, but I don't.

A/N: This is probably going to end up having at least 3 chapters I really don't know.

Quinn's POV:

The date was wonderful and Mike even offered me to live with him! Soon we get to Finn's house so I can pick up my stuff.

I knock on the door.

"Oh hi Quinn." Carole says flatly.

"H-hi Ms, Hudson um I-I'm going to live with Mike, c-can I pick up my stuff?" I ask nervously.

"Sure Quinn." She says moving aside to let me in.

I get my bags as quickly as possible and head back to Mike's car.

"Is that everything?" he asks as I get in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, and I feel really bad I mean I took advantage of them." I say sadly not looking at Mike.

"Look babe it's ok you don't have to feel that way anymore." He says in a comforting tone.

"I guess." I say.

The drive to Mike's house wasn't long and when we got there I was amazed, his house was huge.

"Whoa this is YOUR house?" I exclaim.

"Yup." He says nonchalantly.

Mike grabs my bags and we walk in.

"So you wanna go upstairs?" he asks.

I give him a playful smirk. "Sure." I say.

He grins. "Well lets go." He says leading me up the stairs.

When we get upstairs to his room we lock the door.

"You're beautiful!" he exclaims.

"Oh my gosh you are so sexy." I say slowly.

Soon we're on his bed sharing sloppy kisses.

"Oh my god!" he exclaims as I plant a kiss on his neck.

After about 10 minutes we hear a knock on the door and we sit up looking at the door.

"Hello? Mike?" his mom asks.

"Y-yeah mom?" Mike asks nervously.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"N-nothing." He stutters.

"Ok…" she says trailing off as she leaves.

"Oh my god that was a close one!" Mike exclaims.

"That making out was so hot." I my hands trailing down his chest.

"It was." He agreed.

"S-so do you have a guest room?" I ask.

He unlocks the door. "Yeah c'mon." he says grabbing my bags.

I follow him to the room I'm staying in and he looked at me.

"What? What are you gawking at?" he asks smiling.

"This room is HUGE!" I exclaim.

"Oh, you'll get use to it." He says laughing quietly.

"So what do you want to do?" he asks putting my bags down.

"Want to just walk outside?" I ask.

"Sure, a moonlight walk." He says.

"Yeah, that would be nice." I say hugging him. "Thank you." I say quietly.

"No problem." He says hugging me back.

We walk for about 30 minutes and we decide to go back because it's getting dark.

"Mike, how long have you liked me?" I ask curiously.

"Since I first saw you." He says blushing, but because of the darkness I don't see it.

"R-really?" I stutter.

"Yeah. Quinn you're amazing, and don't let anyone say otherwise." He says pulling me into a hug.

"Really Mike? Y-you think that much of me?" I ask hugging him back and never wanting to pull away.

"Yeah Quinn." He says.

I start to cry.

"Hey don't cry." He says soothingly.

"No, no I'm not upset, it's just no one has ever been so nice to me." I say looking up at him.

"Well I can change that can't I?" he asks as we start to walk back home.

I smile up at him. "You're the best." I say holding his hand.

I walk into my room to get changed so I lock the door. Mike has been so kind but will he want to raise a baby with me? After I get changed I knock on Mike's bedroom door.

"Hello?" he calls from inside.

"Hey c-can I come in?" I ask nervously.

"Sure babe." He says opening the door.

I walk inside.

"Um I have a question…" I say trailing off.

"Ok what is it?" he asks smiling.

"D-do y-you want t-to h-help raise my b-baby?" I stutter.

There's a pause so I look up at him and he's smiling.

He hugs me tightly. "Yes of course!" he exclaims.

"Really!" I exclaim smiling as I pull away from the hug.

"Yes I would LOVE to!" he says.

"Wow I can't believe you said yes!" I exclaim.

"Babe I will help you with anything." He says taking his shirt off revealing his abs.

"S-so I-I g-guess I-I should b-be going…" I stuttered trailing off as I started at his perfect abs.

He chuckled. "No Quinn we can talk before bed." He says picking me up and putting me on his bed.

"So are we going to tell people we're dating?" I ask.

"If you want to." He says.

I yawn. "I think I should get some rest Mike." I say sliding off his bed.

"Ok love you." He says kissing my forehead.

"Love you too." I say hugging him as I leave.

The whole night I can't sleep. Maybe it's because of the baby… ugh my stomach. I hear someone come in and they turn on the lights.

"Hey Quinn." A tired Mike says walking in.

"Hey Mike why are you up so late?" I ask rubbing my eyes.

"Well I heard some crying and so I decided to check on you." He says walking over to me.

"I-I think it's the baby…" I say trailing off.

A/N: Ok I thought this would be a good place to stop. I know this chapter SUCKED! I had some writer's block but yeah here's what it is. This is going to be way more than 3 chapters, I can tell. :]


	3. Tina

Disclaimer: I do not own glee :[ sadly.

Mike's POV:

"The baby what's wrong?" I ask nervously.

"I don't know I'm just having horrible stomach pains." She says as she starts to cry again.

"Don't worry it's 5:30 am so maybe my mom and I can get you to a doctor." I say rubbing her back.

"Ok just pleases Mike hurry." She cries.

I head to my mom's room and knock on the door.

"Hello?" she asks groggily.

"Mom Quinn needs you in her room, I think she may need to see a doctor." I say.

"Ok I'll be there in 2 minutes just stay with her." She orders.

I walk back to Quinn's room to see her crying. "Babe my mom is going to get you to a doctor." I say soothingly.

Soon my mom comes in.

"Hey Quinn, what's wrong?" she asks.

"I'm having horrible stomach pains…" Quinn trails off.

"Hm we'll get you to a doctor right away…" Mom trails off.

My mom drives Quinn to the doctor. Quinn told me to stay here. I look at my watch and it says 6:00. I really hope she's ok… I sit down on the couch to call my mom.

"Hey is she all right?" I ask hopefully.

"Yeah they're checking her out." Mom replies.

"H-how far is she?" I ask.

"She's about 3 months pregnant so they don't think it has anything to do with the baby." She replies.

"Ok well I don't want to take to long." I say.

"Ok bye." She says hanging up.

I'm so worried about Quinn. To calm down I decide to go to the coffee shop. The drive takes about 25 minutes but I don't mind and when I finally get there I notice a familiar face… Tina.

"Hey Mike!" she calls out.

I smile weakly at my ex. "Hey." I say.

"So what brings you here?" she asks curiously.

"Just trying to get some stuff off my mind." I say instantly regretting it because she'll ask what's wrong.

"Oh did something happen?" she asks.

I knew it. "Y-yeah see Quinn moved in and she was complaining about stomach problems so my mom took her to the doctors." I say.

"Oh so Quinn moved in." she says a little jealousy in her voice.

"Yeah b-because Finn kicked her out." I lied.

"Are you guys dating?" she asks angrily.

"Um yeah." I say.

"Why?" she exclaims.

"Because I love her and she loves me. Look I have to go." I say.

I hurry to get my coffee and rush out passing Tina. I get home and see Quinn has returned.

"Hey is everything ok?" I ask.

"Yeah just a stomach problem the doctor told me to take some pills that'll help it." She says.

"Cool, oh and um I saw Tina at the coffee place and she found out we're dating." I say.

"Ugh I knew it! She's snooping around in my life!" Quinn exclaims.

"Babe don't worry I'll tell her to back off." I say convincingly.

"Ok." She says smiling.

I look at the window and see Tina outside my house.

"Ah what the hell is she doing here?" I mutter.

A/N: Ok this was interesting to write…. Also it's not one of my best chapters

Also I know in season 1 Tina and Artie dated but I'm just going to say Tina and Mike dated in 9th grade before glee club started so yup enjoy!


	4. Dramatic Insidents

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: I know you're like "Pfff she's JUST NOW writing chapter 4?" But I'm sorry I haven't wrote it until now please forgive me! So on to the story.

Mike's POV: I run outside to see what Tina is doing "Hey Tina why the hell did you follow me?" I shout at her.

She pulls me into a long kiss but I pull away. "Mike I love you!" she says.

"Tina I have a girlfriend who's pregnant!" I yell.

"IT'S NOT EVEN YOUR CHILD MIKE! SHE'S NOT GOING TO STICK AROUND FOR MUCH LONGER!" She yells.

"SHUT UP TINA!" I shout.

"Mike just look at her she's pregnant, she's not gonna stay thin for much longer." She says.

"Do you think I care about appearances?" I ask angrily.

She sighs and lowers her head. "No." she whispers.

"Look you and me just wasn't supposed to happen." I say calming down.

"I know." She says.

"Go home now Tina." I say.

"Bye Mike." She says leaving.

I walk back into the house to see Quinn looking at me with sad eyes. "Mike you kissed her…." She says tears filling her eyes.

"Quinnie she kissed me, and if I didn't love you I wouldn't have pulled away." I say hugging her.

"Ok. I believe you." She says pulling away smiling.

"Ok so now what? It's about 7:45 am so we have plenty of time to do stuff." I say.

"Hm we could go shopping for maternity clothes." Quinn says smiling.

"That's actually a really good idea. And while we're there let's look for baby stuff." I say grinning holing Quinn's hands.

"Ok." She says as we head out to the car and leave.

We get to the mall around 8:15 am. "So which store should we try?" I ask sounding all confused.

"Hm let's just go to JC penny." Quinn suggests casually.

"Ok." I say as we head over to the store. As we walk we see some familiar faces.

A/N: End of chapter 4! Sorry so short! But I wanted a cliffhanger.


End file.
